interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Parolas grammatic
Parolas Grammatic :Grammatical Words §134 Nota: Le spheras de grammatica e vocabulario imbrica proque ambes se preoccupa de ille "parve parolas" que es necessari pro exprimer le relation inter le vocabulos o expressiones que constitue un enunciation complete. Iste parolas, hic pro convenientia nominate "particulas grammatic," ha functiones grammatic. Assi illos es classificate generalmente non in un proprie categoria, sed como prepositiones, conjunctiones, pronomines, adverbios, e similes. :Note: The spheres of grammar and vocabulary overlap in that both are concerned with those "little words" which are needed to express the relationship between the words or phrases making up a complete statement. These words are grammatical functionaries (here conveniently labeled "grammatical words"), and as such they are generally classed not in a special category of their own but as prepositions, conjunctions, pronouns, adverbs, and the like. Ab le puncto de vista de Interlingua "particulas grammatic," totevia, forma un gruppo de significantia peculiar proque lor extension international comparate con le grande majoritate de vocabulos de Interlingua es assatis restricte. Pro le majoritate del usatores de Interlingua le "particulas grammatic" constitue le unic obstaculo seriose in apprender le lingua. :From the point of view of Interlingua "grammatical words" do, however, form a group of peculiar significance because their international range compared with that of the bulk of Interlingua words is fairly restricted. For most users of Interlingua the "grammatical words" constitute the one and only serious learning obstacle. Le extension restricte de internationalitate del "particulas grammatic" es debite al facto que lor equivalentes in le varie linguas national es si intimemente associate con cosas basic de structura grammatic que illos non pare haber invadite le dominio de altere linguas a grande mesura. Un parola francese como {cigarette} ha cambiate al anglese sin multe difficultate; le parola francese {sans} como usate in le anglese retene su sapor estranier post multe seculos. :The restricted international range of "grammatical words" is due to the fact that their counterparts in the various national languages are so closely associated with matters of basic grammatical structure that they seem to be prevented from invading the realm of other languages on a large scale. A French word like cigarette has turned English without much trouble; the French word sans as used in English retains its foreign flavor after these many centuries. Pro illustrar ulteriormente: Le parlator de un altere lingua – que nos dice un francese – pote trovar difficile comprender le enunciation anglese simple: Our guests started coming in right after we got back from town. Ille es adjutate per le version: Our visitors began to arrive right after we returned from town. E como un ultime recurso, il ha in plus le possibilitate que ille pote comprender le version: Our visitors commenced to arrive immediately after we returned from the city. :To illustrate further: The speaker of another language - let us say a Frenchman - may find it difficult to understand the simple English statement: "Our guests started coming in right after we got back from town." He may be helped by the version: "Our visitors began to arrive right after we returned from town." And as a last resort there is still the possibility that he may understand the version: "Our visitors commenced to arrive immediately after we returned from the city." Le prime version se compone de parolas specificamente anglese. Le ultime version usa in vice, in tanto que possibile, variantes anglese de parolas international que un francese comprende proque illos occurre in su proprie lingua – in formas un pauco differente, i.e. specificamente francese. :The first version is composed of peculiarly English words. The last version uses instead as far as possible the English variants of international words which the Frenchman understands because they occur - in slightly different, that is, peculiarly French forms - in his own language. Con un grado major o minor de artificio, il es possibile parlar e scriber qualcunque lingua occidental in vocabulos que es quasi integremente variantes national de materia representate in le vocabulario international. Sed il remane in omne casos un corpore substantial de vocabulos que resiste a iste artificio de internationalisar un lingua national. In le exemplo justo usate, iste corpore de recalcitrante vocabulos es representate con parolas como {our}, {to}, {after}, {we}, {from}, e {the}. Omne istes es particulas grammatic ben que alicunes, como {after} e {we}, combina un function grammatic con un significato clarmente palpabile. :With a greater or lesser degree of artifice it is possible to speak and write any one of the Western languages in words which are almost entirely national variants of material represented in the international vocabulary. But there remains in all cases a substantial body of words which resist this trick of internationalizing a national language. In the example just used this body of recalcitrants is represented by words like our, to, after, we, from, and the. All of them are grammatical words although some of them, as after and we, combine a grammatical function with a clearly palpable meaning. Le Interlingua-English Dictionary (IED) include un stock multo liberal de particulas grammatic. In addition al particulas que es international secundo le definition functionante del termino in le Dictionario, il ha numerose formas que pareva compatibile con le character general del vocabulario international assi que lor inclusion poteva servir a allargar le appello e le utilitate del Dictionario. :The Interlingua-English Dictionary (IED) includes a very liberal supply of grammatical words. In addition to those which happen to be international in accordance with the Dictionary's working definition of the term, there are numerous forms which seemed compatible with the general character of the international vocabulary so that their inclusion could serve to broaden the appeal and usefulness of the Dictionary. Un lista minimal de particulas grammatic seque. Iste lista se restringe al particulas considerate indispensabile pro le operation del lingua e pote esser supplementate per material additional – specialmente expressiones con functiones grammatic – prendite del IED. Un numero de parolas que le IED lista in duo equalmente correcte formas appare in basso solmente in un alternativa. Isto non implica que le secunde es considerate minus desirabile. Le pares in question es: alicun - alcun aliquando - alquando aliquanto - alquanto alique - alco a pena - apena depost - depois haber - haver hic - ci illac - la illa - ella ille - celle jam - ja pauc - poc secundo - secun semper - sempre si non - sinon subinde - sovente tanto - tan vice - vece A minimum list of grammatical words follows. It is restricted to items considered indispensable for the operation of the language and may be enlarged by further material - especially phrases with grammatical functions - drawn from the IED. A number of words which the IED lists in two equally correct forms appears below in one alternate only. This does not imply that the second is considered less desirable. The pairs in question are: alicun - alcun; aliquando - alquando; aliquanto - alquanto; alique - alco; a pena - apena; depost - depois; haber - haver; hic - ci; illac - la; illa - ella; ille - celle; jam - ja; pauc - poc; secundo - secun; semper - sempre; si non - sinon; subinde - sovente; tanto - tan; vice – vece. a :to; at ab :prep since, from alias :otherwise, in another manner; alias; at another time alibi :elsewhere ali©- :any-, some- alicubi :somewhere; anywhere alicun :some, any; a few; alicun cosa :something, anything alicuno :someone, somebody; anyone, anybody aliquando :sometime; at any time aliquanto :somewhat, to some degree alique :pron something, anything alique : adv somewhat alora :then; in that case, consequently alto :top in alto :up; upwards; upstairs; on top ambe :adj both; ambes :pron both an :interrogative particle; conj whether an il habe le libro? :has he the book? ancora :adv still, yet; interj encore anque :also, too; anque io :me too non solo ... ma anque :not only ... but also ante :prep before, in front of; earlier than; above ante :adv before, ahead; earlier; forward ante que :before ante-heri :day before yesterday a pena :hardly, scarcely apud :near, with, at, by assatis :adv enough; rather, fairly, quite assi :thus, so assi ... como :as ... as avante :before, in front, ahead; forward basso :bottom a basso :down, downward in basso :down, below, downward; downstairs bastante :adj enough, sufficient bastante :adv enough, sufficiently ben que :although bis :twice; encore cata :adj each; cata uno :each (one) causa :cause a causa de :because of certo :certainly circa :around, about; approximately como :how; as, like; como si :as though, as if comocunque :however, in whatever way con :with, together with; by means of concernente :concerning contra :prep opposite, facing; against contra :adv opposite, facing; on the contrary cuje :whose -cunque :-ever de :from, since; of, belonging to; made of; with, by means of de (+ inf) :to deman :tomorrow deman matino :tomorrow morning deman vespere :tomorrow night depost :adv afterwards, later depost :prep after, since depost que :since, from the time that desde :prep since, from dum :while, as long as; until; provided that, if only dunque :therefore durante :during durante que :while, whilst e :and e ... e :both ... and ecce :lo!, see!, behold!; here is, here are ergo :therefore, accordingly, consequently, then, ergo esque :interrogative particle esque ille ha le libro? :has he the book? et cetera, etc. :and so forth, and so on, et cetera, etc. etiam :also, likewise, too; even, even yet, yet; non solmente ... sed etiam :not only... but also ex :out of, from excepte :except, excepting extra :adv without, on the outside; besides, in addition, extra; extra :prep outside of, without, beyond; except, excepting; besides, in addition to foras :adv out of doors, outside, out; from without foras :prep beyond, except foras de :outside of, without foras de se :beside oneself forsan :perhaps, maybe gratis :gratis, free of charge haber :to have il ha :there is, there are heri :yesterday hic :here de hic a (un hora) :(an hour) from now usque (a) hic :up to here, thus far; up to now, hitherto; hic juncte :herewith hodie :today ibi :there ibidem :in the same place; ibidem ibid.,; Ib. idem :the same (thing); idem; id. igitur :adv/conj then, therefore, thereupon il :impers pron it illa :she, her illac :there ille :he, it; him; that, the former illes :they; them illo :it in :in, into infra :adv below, underneath, beneath infra :prep below, under, beneath insimul :together inter :between, among interim :meanwhile, in the meantime intertanto :meanwhile, in the meantime intra :adv/prep within intro :inwardly, internally, on the inside, in io :I ipse :myself, yourself, himself, etc. hodie ipse :this very day iste :this, the latter ita :thus, so; just so, yes; and so, consequent]y; accordingly jam :already, at once, right away; just now, a moment ago; indeed, surely non... jam :no longer jammais :ever, at any time non... jammais :never jammais! :never! justo :just, exactly justo nunc, justo ora :just now, right now juxta :adv near, near by juxta :prep near, near to, next to la :her le :art the le :pron him les :them lo :it lo que :that which, what loco :place in loco de :instead of in su loco :instead longe :far; away, far away de longe :from afar, from a distance lontan :distant, far-off lor :their lore :their ma :but non solo ... ma anque :not only... but also malgrado :in spite of maniera :manner, way de maniera que :so that me :me melio :adv better tanto melio :so much the better melior :adj better le melior :the best mesme :same; myself, yourself, himself, etc. (as in "the king himself") mesmo :likewise; even hodie mesmo :this very day ora mesmo :right now mi :my mie :mine minus :less; minus a minus que :unless al minus :at least totos minus ille :all but him le minus :the least multo :very; much nam :for nemo :no one, nobody ni :neither, nor, also not nihil, nil :nothing nimie :adj too much, too many nimis :adv too, too much no :adj no non :not; no si non :if not; except, unless it be nondum :not yet nonne :interrogative particle is it not? il es ver, nonne? :it is true, isn't it? nonobstante :prep despite, in spite of nonobstante :adv nevertheless nos :us, we nostre :our, ours nulle :adj not any, no; null, worthless, without legal force nullemente :in no way, not at all nunc :now nunquam :never nusquam :nowhere o :or o ... o :either ... or olim :once, formerly; at a future time, sometime (in the future) omne :adj all; each, every de omne mano :from every hand de omne latere :from every side in omne caso :in any case omne cosa :everything omnes :pron all on :one ora :now parte :part a parte :apart, aside in parte :in part del parte de :on the part of de parte a parte :through and through in nulle parte :nowhere passato :ago pauc :adj little, not much; few un pauc (de) :a little pauc a pauc :little by little in pauc :shortly, before long pauco :adv little per :through; during, throughout; by, through, by means of; per perque :adv/conj why; because plus :more; plus le plus :the most de plus :furthermore, besides de plus in plus :more and more in plus :further more, in addition, also al plus :at best plus o minus :more or less non ... plus :no more; no longer pois :adv afterwards, thereafter; conj for pois que :since, as, because post :adv behind, back, backwards; afterwards, after post :prep behind; after post que :since, because postea :afterwards, thereafter postquam :conj after; as soon as potius :rather; sooner presso :adv/prep near, close a presso de :at the home of; in care of; with, among presto :presto, quickly, quick as a wink preter :adj past, beyond preter :prep past, along, alongside of; beyond; except, excepting; in addition to pridem :long ago pro :for, in favor of; in exchange for, in place of pro (+ inf) :(in order) to proque :adv/conj why; because qual :which; what le qual :which; that; who qualcunque :any, whatever quando :adv/conj when quandocunque :whenever quante :adj how much, how many quanto :adv as much as; as far as quanto ... tanto :the ... the quanto a :as for quare :wherefore, why quasi :almost, nearly; in a certain sense, in a way quasi que :as if que :interr pron what que :rel pron who, whom, which, that qui :who, whom de qui :whose quia :because, for quicunque :whoever, whomever, whosoever quo :adv whither, where; wherefore quo :conj so that, in order that re :about, concerning retro :back, backwards; ago a retro :backwards salvo :save, but, but for salvo que :save that, but that satis :enough; rather, somewhat esser satis :to be enough haber satis :to have enough satis de (tempore, etc.) :enough (time, etc.) se :refl pron himself; herself; itself; themselves secundo :prep (following) after; along, by; according to secundo que :according as sed :but semper :always si :adv thus, so; yes si ... como :as... as si :conj if; whether si non :if not; except, unless it be sia :be, may be, let there be sia ... sia :be (it) ... or be (it); whether ... or qual que sia :whatever, whatsoever sin :prep without sol :adj sole, alone, only viver sol :to live alone sentir se sol :to feel lonesome, lonely solo :adv only, merely non solo ... ma anque :not only... but also su :his, her, its sub :prep under, below, beneath subinde :immediately after, just after, forthwith; repeatedly, frequently, often, from time to time subito :suddenly, unexpectedly subtus :adv below, beneath, underneath sue :his, hers, its super :prep on, upon; on top of; over, above; about, concerning, on super :adv above, on top super toto :above all supra :prep above, over supra :adv on the top, above sur :on, upon; on top of tal :such, such a tal e tal :such and such talmente :adv so un libro talmente belle :so beautiful a book, such a beautiful book tamen :yet, however, nevertheless, not withstanding tante :adj so much, so many tante per cento :so much per hundred, percent age tante ... como :as much, as many... as tanto :adv so, so much tanto ... como :as much... as in tanto que :in as much as tanto plus ... que :all the more... that quanto ... tanto :the... the tarde :adj late plus tarde :later; later on al plus tarde :at the latest te :you, thee; yourself, thyself tosto :presently, soon, promptly plus tosto :rather, sooner si tosto que :as soon as tote :adj all; every, each tote le (homines) :all (men) totos :all, everyone de tote (le) corde :wholeheartedly tote (le) duo :both totevia :yet, still, nevertheless toto :n all, everything le toto :the whole super toto :above all ante toto :before all post toto :after all del toto :at all in toto :entirely, wholly, in toto toto :adv all, quite, wholly trans :across, over, beyond, on the farther side of troppo :too, too much troppo (de) (libros, etc.) :too many (books, etc.) troppo (de) (aqua, etc.) :too much (water, etc.) de troppo :superfluous, in the way, de trop tu :your, thy tue :yours, thine tunc :then ubi :adv where ubi :conj where; when; as soon as; wherewith; in which a ubi :where, whither de ubi :from where, whence ubicunque :wherever ubique :everywhere; anywhere, wheresoever, wherever ultra :adv on the other side, beyond, farther ultra :prep on the farther side of; beyond, past; besides ultra illo :besides, moreover ultra que :aside from the fact that un :a, an le un le altere :one another, each other le unes le alteres :one another, each other uno :indef pron one unquam :ever, at any time usquam :somewhere usque :prep (all the way) to, up to; till, until usque nunc :up to now verso :towards, to via :adv away; off via :prep by way of, via via! :go away!, begone! vice :turn, stead; time (as in "three times") alicun vices :sometimes un vice :once; on one occasion; formerly un vice que :once, once that in vice de :instead of; a vices: at times altere vice :a second time plure vices :several times, repeatedly viste :considering viste que :considering that voluntarie :willingly, readily, gladly, with pleasure vos :you; yourself, yourselves vostre :your, yours ya :adv indeed, certainly, of course ya (io lo crede) :(I) do (believe it)